User talk:RighteousRage
Thanks for the message ! I found it somewhat differcult to create my page since the I haven't used wiki formatting in a long time. Thanks You can learn how here. No problems. i will work on it. Also you should check out the Bioshock Wiki and search Template:Countdown. I am working on one that is grpahical like theirs. What do you think of Wiki Alliances? Allowing people to join a faction like Heroes or Creatures or something or in the Arena.. 17:38, August 24, 2011 (UTC) How come you deleted the countdown coding in Common.js and then re-add the same thing, but longer? The other one was the same thing and worked just as well, but in one line. Our cache on the wiki is messed. Not even staff were able to help. Idk. You can try and contacting them again. http://dungeondefenders.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Sandbox RE: Template Hi RR. I see that you made one more edit to the template after messaging me. That must have done the trick, because I'm seeing the layout that you said you wanted. 6 1/5 2/2/2 2/2/2 6 Are you seeing it correctly too? JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 16:44, September 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: New question Yikes! That's not good. The best way to report any problem is to use , which you can easily access by clicking "Contact Wikia" at the very bottom of every page. Using that form sends the message directly to the Community Support Team who will follow up with you. Keep up the good work! JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 16:08, September 23, 2011 (UTC) There is nothing wrong with the front page. On my end it looks pretty darn well. I don't why your end looks messed up. I will provide a screen shot if you'd like. RE: Hero box text color Hi RR. Are you talking about making all the text on the template a certain color, or just the text in a particular section, such as Pros and Cons? If you mean all the text, then you could make separate versions of the template, such as FGuideBuildRed, FGuideBuildGreen and FGuideBuildYellow. If you mean just some of the text, you can create templates that use a specified text color, such as Template:RedText, Template:GreenText and Template:YellowText. So for example, a red text template would look like this: } To use it when entering info for the FGuideBuild template (or anywhere else), just enter: I hope that makes sense. Let me know if I didn't properly answer your question. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 20:43, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey man the main page is bugged out. Especially the editor. I contacted Wikia staff. Hey I saw you needed help with colors in templates. It is rather easier than you think. Let's say you wanted to use a template that uses different colors that could change often. This is how you would do it. Let me know if this is what you were looking for. MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation error "Skeleton.pngSkeleton" is not a creature. —Shidou T/ 19:33, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Off-topic, but since Ltearth has stopped responding to me, would you mind unprotecting Template:Icon yourself? —Shidou T/ 21:58, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey there man. I created a couple new templates to make pages more easy to read. You've probably noticed it is hard to tell the difference between headers. So I solved that problem! So here are the new templates. There is Template:H2 and Template:H3 the H2 is the red one above and the H3 is the gray one. I hope this will also make pages easier to read. Looks like our main focus now is going to be updating everything we've done the last year XD! Please replace the current Ogre_Crush page with the Orc_Crush page info. The challenge is actually called Ogre Crush. Zwidar 22:44, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Familiars What are you trying to do on the Familiars page? It looks kind of cruddy. Fill me in so we can fix it up! thanks! Request for adminship Hi, I'm requesting for adminship because there are several issues being reported on this wiki but none of the admins are active enough to handle them within days (examples: 1, 2), and I'd to like to help deal with them. I'm experienced with the MediaWiki engine and am an admin of several other gaming wikis (Alien Swarm, Killing Floor, Sanctum), so I believe I'm qualified for this. Thanks for your consideration. —Shidou T/ 14:34, October 31, 2011 (UTC) I don't have a problem with this, but one of the big things about being an Admin is communication. I don't see why you couldn't be an admin, but more social with what you want to do with the things around the Wiki and I can toss you a wiki. Make a list and post it on my talk page. : Well, here are some tasks that I wanted to do myself: * Delete all of the articles in this list; if the images can be used, then place them in the appropriate weapon article or delete them otherwise. * Remove the copypasted comments at Huntress that begin with "To maximize Huntress DPS" * Remove all of . * Have all of the button images at Dungeon Defenders Wiki link to the appropriate articles. * Unprotect Template:Icon or edit it so that it has the standard documentation format. : Thanks, and more to come. —Shidou T/ 05:19, November 2, 2011 (UTC) I added the costume page, and you can find it listed under http://dungeondefenders.wikia.com/wiki/Items, but what I would like is for you to add it under the items tab in menu, since I dont have the privilegies to do it myself. Hello RighteousRage , this is Yoraiz0r here. I have , 1 minute ago tried to click 'customize badges' , which redirected me back to my own page. I am quite certain nothing has changed , and several tries again nothing happens. The button redirects the user back to their page without changing any content , I don't know if this is intended. So , is it intended or is it an error? Hey Fin, I like your idea on the tables. We could just one page named Squire Weapons then do tables like that. It looks much better than what we have got right now. I definitely like the idea of a more concise listing of the weapons, but how are we going to deal with the fact that stats can deviate a lot for one weapon? How can we quantify "rarity"? —Shidou T/ 23:44, November 3, 2011 (UTC) PC Tavernkeep How about merging the contents into Tavernkeep? I'm sure there are enough similarities between PC and Mobile that we can just have separate sections for the differences. —Shidou T/ 11:27, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi there righteousrage, about ur quqstion on the exp from the demo. Theoretically u should be able to. However, u are bound to the limits of the demo with only lvl 10. Meaning, u won´t be able to use any towers nor weapons higher then that. But i am still trying to figure something out. When i start the demo since i have the full version, i can also use every character i have... now i am just gonna check out if it is possible to play the demo version with someone else playing the demo (who doesnt have the full version) and then i will check if i can play with him with my monk or huntress.... i am gonna post that if it rly works. Dominik Mathena 12:58, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Dominik M. (FapyN) I apologize for bothering you, but I must inquire as to why my page titled "360 Sponsors Responding" is in the process of being deleted? Is it really that harmful to inform the gaming community the names of actual scammers to avoid so their gaming experience isn't tainted? If you would be so kind as to let me know, I would really appreciate it. Thank you in advance for your time and consideration. Sincerely, Russ I marked the page for deletion as it doesn't conform to the rules as stated in the wiki's code of conduct. It is not fair just to post the names of people you believe to be scammers. Outline what the scams are, sure. Report the people to the game developers, so that if the "scammers" are abusing bugs or using the game in a manner not intended, the game developers can do something about it. Pdboddy 16:35, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Heyo. Found another page with zero (useful) content... http://dungeondefenders.wikia.com/wiki/Spears I leave it in your hands. Cheers! Guyde 02:26, December 26, 2011 (UTC) _____________________________ Was there any discussion among the Trendy mods and admins regarding classic22's behavior and whether he should remain a moderator? My stomach has turned sour over everything involving Trendy. I don't know if I can continue playing the game (though I've preorderded the next three DLC packs) if they don't recognize the inappropriateness of his behavior. I just can't trust their judgement. Also, does classic22 have any involvement in this wiki? If he does, I'll delete my contribution here and choose not to participate. Forget it. I'm too sickened by Trendy to continue playing their game. I don't know if I'll think about it again without feeling a burning hatred in my gut. Vandalism Hi RR. You asked me to report any other IPs responsible for vandalism. I reverted a couple edits today from this user: http://dungeondefenders.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/108.22.253.114 Feel free to remove this section after you've dealt with it. Cheers, Guyde 02:15, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Crats Hey can you give me those crats now please? Weapon/pet stats images I dont know if you are the one I should be talking to or not but I think that on weapon/pet pages there shouldn't be the example stats bit that says a weapon/pet does say 500 damage and a user thinks 'wow that is amazing' and then they fet the same weapon that only does 50 damage they feel really dissapointed. I know it might be a lot of work to edit that many pages but I feel that this needs to be done. Thanks for reading (hopefully) :DPlaying on a netbook 21:43, February 2, 2012 (UTC) : Given that he hasn't made a single edit in nearly three months, I don't believe he's the right person to talk to, but I do agree that the sample stats are misleading. I'll have to find a good forum to discuss this problem with the other active wiki editors. —Shidou T/ 23:39, February 2, 2012 (UTC) MediaWiki Welcome-message pages I removed your name from them because you haven't been active for about three months. Feel free to re-add it once you're back. —Shidou T/ 23:48, February 2, 2012 (UTC)